Mesmerized
by The Butterfly Catcher
Summary: Many little things or actions tend to surprise us, and shinobi aren't the exception. This is why one certain person needs to put his perverted book away. KakaOC, In different P. of V.


As soon as I looked into her brilliant violet eyes, I stood paralyzed. Like her eyes had set a spell on me...It was so calming like if some kind of wave settled on me... Then my eyes widened. Spell? No... Genjutsu! Then the truth hit me like a blow to the gut. The ninja was using her Bloodline Ability. She then made a hand seal, sealing the genjutsu. I was paralyzed on the spot. She then walked towards me and looked down at me. She gave me smile and put her index under my headband. She slowly moved it over my brow revealing my Sharingan eye. I couldn't feel anything but her soft touch. I couldn't even focus on right. Like if her genjutsu disabled me completely just leaving to watch... She mouthed a triumphant 'Aha!' and then kneeled down to see me eye to eye.

She smiled and whispered, "Time's almost up Kakashi-kun, so I'll just..." She then slipped my head band back over my Sharingan eye, and pushed me back on my back. I fell back gracelessly, and unceremoniously. I suddenly found my limbs' strength slowly coming back to me. 'Come on... Just a bit more...!'

"Bye Bye, Kakashi-kun."

Immediately, the mysterious ninja began to run. But stopped quickly and turned, her curly violet hair bouncing behind her. She then shouted, "By the way, I'm Rica!" With that said she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Excerpt of Report 83596 (A/N: Converted Into Story Form To All Readers)

* * *

MESMERIZED

BY: The Butterfly Catcher

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

It was one fine day. I really like sunny days. But would really prefer to be sleeping in my bed... But thanks to my dear, dear students I indeed woke up early... Not by will, though.

It was like this...

Like I had said before, it was one really nice morning. Really nice and warm. Just perfect to be in bed at least three more hours... But As I threw my alarm clock at my wall again, for what seemed the billionth time, it bounced back to me... I sat up and rubbed my head... I let out an annoyed 'Ow'. Then I cracked my eyes open just a bit. And exactly what I feared that would be there were there. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto... God help me.

I grunted and threw the alarm clock back at them. Sasuke caught it and handed it to Sakura. Sakura then whispered something to the alarm clock and gave it to Naruto. Naruto then took aim and threw it at me. But I, fully awake now, caught it deftly and shouted, "Ha! It didn't hi—Yeow...!"

I slowly realized what hit me ad what I had in my hand. I had a log in my hand and the alarm clock lay on my bed... "Ugh... You three won't leave me alone, right?"

"Nope," The three said simultaneously. I shook my head and just lay down again. As soon as my head hit my soft pillow Naruto jumped on me. I tried to pry him off but he held tight to my hair and began yelling at the top of his lungs, "Kaka-sensei? KAKA-SENSEI WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

I yelled and said, "Alright!" But Naruto's annoying rant drowned my voice. I took a breath then yelled "I SAID 'ALRIGHT'!" Naruto stopped yelling and looked at me. He began to rant again, "We're going on a special mission! We're going on a special mission! We're going on a special mission! Mhm!" And slowly began off my bed.

Then the room fell silent and Naruto's rant was now down to a whistle...

"You mind?" I asked giving them a bored stare. They all came back to their senses and muttered 'Oh...'s and 'Oh yeah...'s. Then they silently left my room. I gave out a tired sigh and slowly started for my bathroom...

So yeah, my morning was somewhat disturbing to me...

So now I slowly made my way behind my students to Hokage Tower. As we walked I noticed a few things that I would never imagine. Sasuke was holding Sakura's hand. In this instant I couldn't help but think, 'What the hell...?' SO after now having the shock of my life in a second, I began to hear their conversation. It was Naruto speaking...

"So now, I have no idea what to do! And I don't think her Dad is the most understanding..." Naruto mumbled. He then handed over a white envelope to Sakura. She mumbled a worried, 'Oh...' And Naruto turned to a nervous wreck again, mumbling to himself and scratching his head in worry.

Once again my head was filled with more shock, 'Whose Dad?'

Sasuke shrugged and mumbled something that sounded like, "Stupid to worry about some formal dinner..." But after that statement, Sakura tugged on his hand. "What? I'm just--" Sakura gave Sasuke a glare, and Sasuke returned it to her. After a few seconds, Sasuke dropped his gaze and just held tighter to Sakura's hand.

Then once again I felt my brain fill with info I didn't think I was gonna hear. And did Sasuke just hold Sakura's hand tighter. I really need to focus some more and exercise a bit... Even if I'm just 32, just watching my students train isn't exactly training...

As you may have noticed I am not so fully aware of my student's status of being, and that really worries me... Finally Naruto stopped mumbling and Sakura whispered something to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and whispered something to Naruto.

"What the hell! Ya wanna fight Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted. I flinched at his shout, and now I suppose is the best time to intervene.

"Naruto, don't want to tire before the mission do we?" I said calmly... Naruto's eyes widened considerably and stopped glaring at Sasuke.

"Oh Yeah! The special mission! We're going on a special mission! We're going on a special mission...!" And well, I think everyone knows what followed. So we kept walking and soon got to the Hokage Tower. Everything went smoothly until Naruto decided to pick a fight with one of the ANBU's on the way up, but we made it in one piece thankfully. When we arrived the Hokage's busy office, it seemed as if Tsunade was expecting us. She raised her hand up and all other ninjas left the room, leaving just two ANBU, Tsunade, and us inside the room. She showed us to her desk and she shifted in her desk. She went straight to the point.

"Hatake Kakashi Jônin Leader of the already Cell 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke (In Probation), and Haruno Sakura, present here are hereby ordered to take care of a Konoha missing ninja. Here's her file," She finished. She handed me a file and whispered, "She actually requested your presence. A real strange thing among missing ninjas to ask for a ninja specifically by name and age, Kakashi. Who is she?"

"Huh...?" I have no idea who this might be. So I took the folder and handed to Sakura to read. Sakura took it and read aloud:

"_Mesmer_, seven stars? ...Seven! Wouldn't this job go to a Special Jônin Squad, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked. Tsunade grinned and asked, "Why do you ask Sakura?" She turned serious and continued, "I don't consider your team as just an average chûnin team. No one does."

Tsunade then waved a hand, to which Naruto returned with a, "Yes sir—I mean ma'am!" Tsunade was about to yell at him but just calmed her self before she tore him to pieces. Naruto smirked just ran behind Sasuke and Sakura who once again had their hands together, finger intertwined... I once again stood their staring at Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura who were talking outside the door...

I think Tsunade caught me staring and said to me, "They grew up to be mature, responsible shinobi... And I suppose I should thank you for Sasuke's progress...?"

I was surprised at her words but I replied to her calmly, "No Tsunade—I mean Tsunade-sama, I think it was his teammates who helped him the most... I just gave him advice..." And it was all the truth. When Sasuke came back to us after the Sound War with Orochimaru, He became really attached to Naruto and Sakura. But slightly more to Sakura... And I suppose there is where all of this comes from... But then— What about the girl Naruto is going to eat dinner with her dad? How come I didn't know any of that? I really need to put "Icha Icha Paradise" away for a sec...


End file.
